


A Betrayal

by hollowghostling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alone, Betrayal, Character Death, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like dream, Other, oh dear why did I even write this, vague mention of zombies chowing on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowghostling/pseuds/hollowghostling
Summary: Dream is very happy to be invited to have a meal with his friends Bad, Sapnap, and George just like old times. Needless to say, the meal doesn’t go as he thought it would.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	A Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: death, vague mentions of zombies eating someone
> 
> I don’t really write, but this idea wouldn’t leave my mind so yeah. I hope y’all enjoy though :)

Dream should have known something was off. The strained smiles of his friends, the tense atmosphere as he was invited to have dinner with them. “Just like old times,” George had claimed, an indecipherable emotion in his eyes. And Dream, feeling so euphoric to be with his friends again, so excited that they had forgiven him, automatically accepted. He never noticed their guilty expressions or the tension in their bodies as they stood.

When he arrived at the community house later that evening, he saw his friends, George, Sapnap, and Bad all sitting at a table, every plate already filled to the brim with food. He sat down in his seat, smiling happily as he pushed up his mask in preparation for his meal.

“It really has been too long,” he said with a warm tone. 

“It has.” Sapnap chuckled, fidgeting in his seat.

The dinner went along better then Dream could have imagined, all of his friends were laughing with him, and for a moment, everything felt normal again. They finished the meal, and George brought out the wine they saved for special occasions. 

“And what’s the special occasion,” Dream curiously inquired.

“Well, it’s the first meal we’ve all had together in a while. I figured that was a good enough reason to celebrate.” Dream’s heart swelled at George’s words.

He failed to see the guilty expression Bad couldn’t seem to keep off his face as he took a sip of wine from his glass. He opened his mouth, about to say how happy he was that they could finally be the dream team again, when a crippling pain spread throughout his chest. 

“What?” He grasped his hoodie, confused at the sudden pain. 

“George?” The man looked away, his goggles hiding his eyes, effectively blocking his emotions from Dream’s sight. 

“Sapnap?” He looked away as well, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

“It had to be done,” Sapnap quietly claimed, his voice shaking with grief. 

Dream turned his gaze towards Bad, but he looked away and put his head in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bad sobbed, and Dream felt his heart stop. 

He backed away from the trio, a strong feeling of betrayal making the growing pain spreading through his veins even more unbearable. And with nothing else to say, he ran. He ran as far away as he could, eventually finding himself in a forest. He leaned against a tree, heaving as he struggled to breath. 

Tears streamed down his face, the agony he was in making him want to scream, but he couldn’t find the energy. Instead, he took off his mask and sobbed, the heart wrenching cries echoing for only the animals to hear. 

He could feel the poison spreading, the liquid fire in his veins traveling closer and closer to his heart. And suddenly, he felt afraid. Afraid of his friends, or at least the people he had believed to be his friends. He sobbed harder, each breath becoming more and more of an arduous task. 

Did they really hate him that much? Everything he did was for them! Why couldn’t they understand that!? 

His eyes began to close on their own accord, and he was dead, his life ending with the setting sun.

—————————————————

The groaning of zombies and the rattling of skeletons slowly became abundant as the moon rose higher in the sky. The noises gently luring a glowing figure to a state of awareness. Bright, neon green eyes opened, the light source bringing a soft glow to the surrounding trees. Dream took in the surroundings around himself, confused and wary.

Where was he? 

A loud groan caused the ghost to quickly turn, and he shrieked in surprise. A group of zombies were surrounding a body leaning on a tree, chewing the chunks they had bit off the corpse. He floated closer, curiosity piqued, and saw a mask that lay discarded on the ground. He picked it up and felt an intense wave of familiarity. This mask was his, somehow. He hooked it up to his belt and glanced back down at the body. It had a green hoodie, and a belt just like his. How funny.

The sudden realization that the body was his struck him like lightning, and he felt as though he was dying all over again. He gasped, glowing purple tears trailing down his cheeks and falling into the grass. He began to sob, feeling a deep and painful despair at the fact that he died alone and his body was left to get devoured by the monsters of the night. He sank to ground, curling in on himself as his fingers began to drip with the same substance as his tears. The beautiful glowing purple flowed down, seeping into the grass and causing it to fizzle and decay. He spent the night mourning his death, feeling lost and heart-wrenchingly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any other tags I might need to add, and I’ll try my best to fix it :)


End file.
